


Two Way Street

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-11
Updated: 2010-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-07 04:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A second chance at friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Way Street

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written and posted for the who_otp livejournal community drabble tag, on 10/14/2006.

Jealousy is a two-way street, or so Rose had once thought. It only puzzles her afterward, that the last look Lynda gave her must have been almost as affectionate as the one she'd given the Doctor. In another world, they could have been friends, but by the time Rose figures that much out, Lynda's dead. The Doctor wouldn't tell her how.

Rose is wiser now. A little. Mostly. And ok, it's not as though she has the Doctor to get all jealous about. Not anymore she doesn't.

She's at this world's version of Henrik's - which sells videos, go figure - when she spies a familiar set of pigtails. Rose has to blink several times and shake her head for good measure, before she's managed to convince herself that a) it's really the same girl, and b) she hasn't mysteriously been transported thousands of years into the future.

Hey, with the local electronics, you never know.

But no, it really is the same Lynda, or at least someone who looks exactly like her, right down to the freckles Rose wouldn't have thought she'd notice, the first time around. What's more, this Lynda seems to be having trouble picking out something to watch.

Rose isn't thinking of second chances, when she marches over and picks a DVD carton off the shelf. "Here, try this one. Trust me, it's good." God, she sounds like Pete, these days.

Lynda smiles at her, ducking her head a bit. "Thanks."

"I'm Rose Tyler, by the way," Rose offers.

"Lynda Moss."

There are zeppelins in the sky, and Cyberman factories only recently dismantled. A clothing store she'd seen explode now sells _Casablanca_ at half off, and a girl Rose had seen die in the far off future is alive in the now. Maybe, Rose thinks, she could get used to this alternate universe thing after all.


End file.
